First Date Helper
by Secret-Universe
Summary: Shadow is having his first date with Rouge, and Amy offers to help him, as he helps her in return for a date with Sonic. But what happens... when they end up having no dates? Possible ShadAmy R
1. Help Him With A Date

Just a regular day in the Station Square city, and in her small little house, Amy rested on the fluffy pink couch, looking at the TV set, which most of the time played Sonic's previous events in his battles of Doctor Eggman. She loved watching him play his heroic actions, and she always had admired him, not a bit afraid to ever admit it out loud in public. But lately, things had changed… not that she was losing interest in Sonic but because he was always seen with the other girls, which included Sally Acorn. Not that Amy had anything against her, she couldn't help that. After all, Sally and Sonic did start… dating, much to the pink hedgehog's discomfort.

That's when she heard the door open and heard a loud thump behind her. As she turned around to see this unexpected stranger in her home, she quickly noticed the certain black Life Form curled on the ground. Standing up slowly, Shadow seemed to be… almost laughing to himself, and almost out of breath from something.

Rolling her green eyes, she inquired, "Fan girls again?"

"Not even close to that…" Shadow locked his gaze with hers, "I finally… got enough gut to actually ask out the Bat Girl… she completely agrees to do so."

"I would've figured…" Amy then sighed, "But you do realize this is either your first time or something else?"

"What?"

"A date, you know, you asked her out after all."

The ebony hedgehog looked down in disbelief, he must've noticed when he asked Rouge out, he meant… a date. But Amy already knew he never knew what to do on a date, what to wear, what to say…

"Damn it, I should've seen that coming!" He cursed quietly.

"Shadow…" Amy tried to speak up.

"But maybe something interesting will make it best for Rouge…"

"Shadow, don't…" Amy still was being muted out.

"Mind if I find something in the kitchen for a second? She does like guys with scars, right?" He dashed off into a different room.

"Oh no you don't!" Amy chased him, not wanting him to do anything risky. Why, she thought to herself, was she suddenly worrying about Shadow? He always tried to harm Sonic and she disliked him for it, but still…

She snapped out of it as she spotted him digging through the drawers, "Shadow, stop it. Come on, you don't want to do that…"

"Perfect." Shadow got out the largest knife and smirked, good enough to impress Rouge. That's it, Amy couldn't take it.

"Okay! Look, will you knock it off?" She snapped, marching up to him like a scolding mother to a young misbehaving child, "Cutting yourself isn't going to impress Rouge, if that's what you're thinking!"

"How do you know that?" Shadow frowned, "You can't even get Faker to stand still for more then half a second just so you can make your little 'weeding' plans."

Amy scowled, "So I like to imagine love and romance between me and Sonic before I even reach that certain age! That's my own business!"

"Right, your own business." Shadow shook his head, "You clearly display it so much it starts becoming something all of us know about."

She started getting close into his face, snarling, "That's because no one asked you to take him away in the first place."

"How dare you relate me to that crap again?" He also moved closer, "I told you before; it's the fans' fault for that kind of bull."

"I doubt Maria was your first."

"You zip it before I do."

"Like always!"

"Listen here, you little-!"

"I-!"

They both stopped, not due to the fact that either Shadow was winning or Amy was getting in the lead, but instead… their lips had almost met within inches, causing both to go completely red so that Amy's skin matched her dress and Shadow looked like he had no red quills at all. Pulling away, they stared away from the other. After some sort of awkward silence, the pink hedgehog, with her skin back to normal the same as Shadow's, she spoke up.

"Well, I know I never got a chance with Sonic just yet, but I still know the facts, and the way dates go and…"

Shadow got where she was going, "You're saying… that you want to help me with my date with Rouge?"

She stared at him frowning, "Just promise first that you won't do anything to hurt yourself, like that knife cutting."

Shadow instantly dropped the kitchen item, "Yes, ma'am."

"See, isn't that much better? Things already have worked out." Amy smiled.

"Mind if I did something completely out of character for just a minute?"

"I guess…"

That's when he suddenly wrapped his arms around her, surprising Amy completely. Okay, this a little too out of character for him but either way… she oddly liked it.

"Thanks you so much…" He added.

After a few minutes, Amy squirmed, "Mind letting go now?"

He smirked, "I'm not just thanking you, I'm also letting you know how Sonic feels like this."

"Oh you are just the worst!"

"I know."


	2. Shopping Day

The next day, it is still a sunny afternoon as we zoom in view of the big shopping mall. At one of the tables, is Team Chaotix, who decided they needed a little break from working so hard lately. Charmy had already begun on his Chocolate Ice Cream Sundae, while Vector read his paper and Espio sipped his coffee quietly as always.

"Good work lately, boys. We should really get our payment soon enough." Vector smiled.

"I'm still sick of not having enough payment to work." Espio frowned, staring into his cup.

Charmy flew around with chocolate on his face, "Rocking McDonalds!"

"You're doing it again!" the chameleon snapped, annoyed by the young bumblebee's behavior.

The crocodile just sighed but then noticed a familiar black hedgehog walking past them, almost in a hurry it seemed, "Hey that's our old pal Shadow."

"Pal? He didn't even stay around long enough because of your Computer Room search." Espio really disliked that.

"So?"

* * *

Shadow, taking no notice of them, kept walking but then stopped as he spotted the pink girl waving to him. She looked ready to shop very much.

"Shadow, what took so long?" Amy called, smiling to him.

He shrugged, "What else? It's hard enough avoiding those that always mistaken me for Sonic."

She smirked, "Bravo, for once, you didn't address him as Faker."

"Don't rub it in so much." He then asked, "Now you said you would help me out for Rouge's date?"

"Your date too, you know. Plus, first things must always be first." Amy glanced at a watch, "So what time will that be at?"

Shadow sweat-dropped, "Actually, she said around next week, something on Sunday."

"That's perfect timing," said Amy, "Today would be Tuesday." She winked, "I could just teach you all week how to win a girl's heart."

He sighed in relief but murmured, "_She can't even win the heart of Faker_."

"I heard that," Amy pouted but shrugged it off, heading inside, "Now then, to find the perfect outfit…"

"Nothing sassy, it's not my style." Shadow followed her inside.

Vector, Espio and even Charmy watched the whole thing, "Well, what do you know?" said the crocodile.

"You're not suggesting we follow them, do you? In that case, you're crazy." Espio disagreed.

"Hey, it's part of my new job, remember?" Vector protested, "Being with Vanilla, I should be the one who helps out lovers."

"Ooh, I want Vanilla!" Charmy squealed.

"Wrong guess, Charmy!"

"Sorry."

* * *

Inside the mall, it was crowded as people were walking around, either browsing or buying. Amy and Shadow were in the clothes section as Amy is picking out some choices as Shadow just stood nearby, watching closely.

"Aw, this is cute." Amy smiled, picking a red jacket, "Red is your color, right?"

"Uh, Rose…?" Shadow felt a presence.

"What?" She then saw what the problem was; a lot of young girls were standing around and just staring, "Don't tell me there's a new dress out?"

"They're looking at me…" Shadow then yelped in alarm as he got pulled down and Amy noticed it. A young brown-haired girl with glasses, holding Shadow by his leg, asked, "Mommy, how much is this hedgehog?"

"_Help… me…_" the hedgehog cringed.

"No sweetie, he's not a stuffed animal." The girl's mother pulled her away as the other girls left. Shadow scrambled back to Amy, dumbfounded.

"Hey, they can't help it if you're cute." Amy smiled, then realized what she just said but didn't show it.

"You should talk." Shadow muttered, feeling the same way without expression.

* * *

"You almost done in there?" Amy asked, waiting outside the change room, where Shadow is in one of the stalls, "I picked out good choices this time."

"That's what always gets us men in trouble." Shadow spoke behind the door.

"Well, there are always the shirts with sayings like '_Gun Star_'," she showed a black shirt with red writing, "And another that says '_Dark Monster_'," she then showed a green tank top with white writing, "And it's not even in glitter."

"Alright, alright! Let me try _Dark Monster_."

"That's more like it!" Amy tossed the shirt over the door for him.

"Is everything alright?" asked a lady, coming up to Amy.

"Yes, thank you, miss." Amy smiled.

"Just let me know if you need any…"

"How about this?" Shadow then opened the door with the _Dark Monster _shirt and baggy blue jeans "Try and get on my bad side. Not enough?" He went back in and the door reopened revealing him in a white tuxedo, "Michael Jackson is rocking tonight! And last, but not least." Finally, the door opened one last time, revealing he had an Elvis suit and a black wig with black glasses, "Thank you very much."

Amy and the lady just stared as the woman suddenly fainted with hearts flying around her. The pink hedgehog frowned with a disappointed look at him.

Shadow stared blankly, "Did I overdo something?"


	3. Lunch and More Shopping

"I must be doing something wrong…" Shadow stared at his Coca Cola and taco, while Amy sat down with the Chinese she got for her lunch, "I knew dates were a big deal but never this big."

"To men, there's a first for everything," said Amy, sipping her Pepsi, "Plus, you're doing good so far. Just leave the rest of to me to handle." She spotted more girls staring, "What are you looking at?" They quickly walked away.

"Don't bother, I'm used to it by now," Shadow munched his taco, as a question came to mind but he didn't want to offend Amy. Watching the pink hedgehog nibble her Egg-Roll Up, he sighed again. She was just a young girl with somewhat experience, and still…

"So, Amy?"

"Yes?"

"How do you know so much about dating, if you and Sonic never gone out once?"

It was her turn to grow quiet, and it was embarrassing the answer she had in mind, "I… I spy on him and Sally once in a while…"

"You? Spying on the Faker and Princess?"

Amy stood up angrily, "Is that a problem?"

He quickly grew alarmed, "I never said that."

"You think I wouldn't want to know what my Sonic's up to these days?"

_My Sonic… _the words ran through his head like a fever, as he spoke, "Can we… just drop it?"

"Sorry…" Amy sat back down, feeling sheepish… she did say '_her Sonic_' but oddly, it didn't feel right.

Meanwhile, Vector, Espio and Charmy peeked out from a hiding place… dressed in mime outfits. "This is so humiliating." The chameleon groaned.

"Hey, mimes aren't supposed to speak." Vector hushed him and Charmy.

Shadow however noticed them. Maybe they noticed he saw them, either way…

"So, how about we try another type of outfit then?" Amy finally spoke.

"I suppose." Shadow got up also, keeping his eye on Team Chaotix, as they secretly followed.

"So, not to be out of question, but what are you and Rouge planning for this date?" She asked.

The black hedgehog thought about it, "Not so sure, possible a dinner, later a dance, maybe a movie of some sort…" He noticed Charmy looking like he was working a projector, "You three shut up!" They looked startled, "Yeah, you didn't think we would know that was you?"

"Team Chaotix, huh?"

"Just ignore them, they know nothing…" Shadow sighed, "Just like… maybe Sonic doesn't know everything about you."

"Well…" Amy felt the unwanted blush coming to her face, "That is true."

Vector made gestures like writing down notes, Espio frowned at him.

"You can leave now!" Shadow snapped, but they just stared. Smirking, the hedgehog blew and they pretended to be stumbled away.

"How can anyone manage being with them for a few hours?" Amy shook her head, amused.

"Well, the Guardian always had good times with them and why Mighty left, I can see why he did." Shadow then shrugged, "So where next?"

"You let _me_ handle that." Amy giggled.

* * *

"Just how much did you get in these bags?" Shadow groaned, having to carry the two extra bags.

"Oh stop exaggerating, they're not that heavy." Amy then smiled as she was looking at sunglasses and grabbed a pair that was all red, even the lens. "This will be perfect!"

"Perfect for what?"

"For you, of course, these sunglasses will go good with the outfit I picked." She winked.

He frowned, "Actually, people did say things, but sunglasses aren't really my style."

"But you said you wanted my help, and that's what I'm doing right now." She tried making the cutest face ever with hearts in the background, "Come on, just buy the sunglasses!"

"I said, they weren't my style. And that isn't going to work." Shadow crossed his arms.

Amy still smiled, "Just…" She then frowned with her eyes half-closed, "**Buy…**" She then grew angry, "**THE…**" She then roared with fire in her eyes, "_**SUNGLASSES!**_"

Shadow stepped back, "Uh…okay, that would work. Just try not to send the mall on fire."

Amy instantly calmed down, "Okay."

He stared blankly, "…What is wrong with you these days?"

* * *

"How much longer?" Amy once again waited outside the changing stall.

"Give me a damn minute, will you?"

"Mouth when speaking to a lady." She restricted.

"Fine…"

Amy turned away, smiling, "Oh he will thank me for this, and he and Rouge will have the happiest date." Truth was, she felt rather bad about… something, mostly for Shadow. She then heard the door open and footsteps walked out slowly…

"Is there any girls around?"

"Just me." Amy turned, and stared at him, making a pose in the brand new outfit. He had a red jacket, red jeans with a white belt, and a red gem around his neck and, clearly, the red sunglasses, even white tap dancing shoes were added. The background around him sparkled with red glowing.

"Oh…O.M.G! IT'S SO CUTE!" Amy squealed, a little too loudly, "It's way too cute! It's perfect, Shadow! It's really perfect!"

Shadow sweat-dropped again, "I said don't rub it in."

"But I can't help it, it really suits you!" Amy continued as the black hedgehog looked away frowning, but soon a smile crept up on him, "You look so dashing, romantic even! Rouge would think you're just amazing!"

The blush took a turn on his cheeks, making him mutter, "_Idiot…_"

"No, I'm serious! Any girl would want you!" Amy then stopped, still smiling and secretly thought, '_Maybe… even me, but… Sonic…_'

* * *

Later, they finally left both carrying bags. Once again, Vector, Espio and Charmy were spying from a hiding place.

"Vector, this is ridiculous." Espio had enough, "You should let relationships develop naturally."

"Hey, it worked for the Fox boy and the green girl, so it could work for them."

"Shadow…" Amy then sighed quietly, "I will admit, helping you with this date will work out great, except…"

"Except what?" Shadow wanted to know, "It's about Faker?"

Amy giggled a little, "Well, I could admit that, since he and Sally are doing so well together, but… truth is, I never really learned how to…"

Shadow stopped as did she, "Never learned what?"

"You'd laugh."

"Hey, if I laugh, that makes me out of character again." He turned to her, "Trust me, I won't."

"Fine… I never learned… to dance." Amy finally admitted, "I didn't know anyone who could teach me…"

"Wow, that is bad…" Shadow then suggested, "Because of you helping me… in a good way, I could return the favor."

"As in… you mean…?" Amy then smiled, knowing what he was thinking.

"Sure, well, if I could remember a few of the lessons from Maria…"

"I'd like it." She nodded.

"I wanna see!" Charmy tried to fly out, but Espio and Vector kept pushing him back. They argued somewhat until they all fell out of hiding. Shadow and Amy noticed, but Team Chaotix panicked and started running off.

Shadow growled, "Bastards!" He gave chase. Amy just watched.

"Uh-oh, we made him mad!" Charmy flew ahead.

"You idiot!" Espio shouted, darting past them.

"Don't blame me!" Vector whined.

"Yeah, you'd better run!" Shadow stopped, letting them get away, and growled a little.

"Shadow…" Amy came up behind him.

He grinned, "I needed that."


End file.
